borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Power Or Accuracy?
Power Or Accuracy? When farming craw or the armory do you prefer adding weapons with concentrated power or a more stable accuracy to your arsenal? I , as a person, prefer the crimson hyperion weapons with a smaller collection of Atlas pearl weapons that steer closer towards a well balanced accuracy and yet retaining an above average list of plausible attributes. But i am curious to know what others find useful and pleasing to their own preferences?Jesswill89 09:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I feel accuracy is king. DPS only works out with what hits the target. I have often bypassed weapons with higher damage that have a drop in accuracy than weapons I already have as for me, what good is that extra damage if i can't hit the target? But then, ROF can play a big role in deciding what could be better. My nephew often goes for more damage and higher fire rates and clip sizes than accuracy for his Roland. He favours vladof for this reason as the amount of bullets he can offload in a short space of time, for him, makes up for the loss in accuracy. Where as with my Mord I tend to favour Torgue as I find thay have a good accuracy without sacrifing too much damage or rate of fire. Thogh I have yet to find a torgue legendary that I have found usefull.... Go figure TheDataAngel 10:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) It also depends on your play style. If you like to stand off from your enemies then acc. will be more important. If you like to fight up close power will be more helpfull. As for me, I tend to look for guns that have an all around good mix of traits. I will take a weapon with slightly less power if it has high acc. and f.r. ,however if the acc. and f.r. are similar and the gun is vastly more powerful, its a no brainer that i will pick it up to use. In the case of shotties anything with above 30 acc. is going to be useful because you will be useing it close quarters, so power will ussualy be the over riding factor. Whereas sniper rifles need better acc. ,ussualy above 95, to be effective. So its really a matter of preference when it comes down to it.Veggienater 11:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Both of you have very helpful points. I can understand those who choose more power and larger clip size over accuracy to be a helpful asset when farming and playing through the storyline. I find it necessairy to always incorporate that link to the chain when it pertains to a well rounded team . A perfect example would be facing General Knox( not using modded or tweaked weapons). I find it more effective to have a team of diverse tastes , namely those who adapt to a unique playing style rather then a team of players who emphasize a single approach. Having someone to unleash a wave of endless bullets so that it may stun and inflict continual damage to the opponent is key. Also having a soldier capable of ammo and health regen is in my opinion vital . Now when it comes to Mord i believe every well rounded team needs a wheathered hunter, primarily for team accuracy and secondly for crit hits with snipes and revolvers. With Lilith we lean upon her speed and elemental intuitive including her ability to share and incorporate elemental damage and smg regen within her team of combatants. Strictly i would prize accuracy and overall performance , the same as DataAngel described , however i remain open to players who prefer close ranged weapons and power over accuracy as well. What weapons do you two prefer to use at all times(your favs)??Jesswill89 11:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I will only use shotguns with accuracy that exeeds 80 percent projecting minimal spread. I prefer the high copy of the "Crimson Brute" and a few forms of the hunters shotgun however that was before the 3rd dlc was released. The "Crimson Butcher", "Pearl Hydra", and rarest forms of the Crux are incredible weapons and have specified accuracies well over 80 i just cant seem to adapt to the cross shapes and heads of death that the hydra projects. The same goes for the smilely face that, "Friendly Fire ", produces.Jesswill89 11:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I use an unconventional Mord build as I seem to prefer SMG's over pistols, though I do always carry a good side arm just in case. More often than not I go armed with a hellfire for quick kills while running and gunning, a maliwan crux for most lance and skags, A stinger (or savior if it's gonna be a long fight) for general use when the hellfire's effectiveness fail. and of course, a selection of snipers for more distance work. I have a cyclops for really distance work ( though I have found the zoom to be too powerful for the draw distance for foreground objects. For example the windmind yo have to shoot the rakk droppings from, I had to get in so close for the droppings to appear it made the cyclops scope worthless) A penetrator for fast moving targets and a liquid sniper for everything else. Though I do carry a selection of other legendaries for situatioal uses. TheDataAngel 12:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) My set up is a Brick built to tank and solo, so I lean towards firepower in my shotguns I'm actually using a sledges shotgun right now. My 2nd weapon is always an assault rifle the more rounds it holds the better I'm currently using the Meat Grinder used for anything sledges shotty can't hit. For my sniper I am using a Whitting's Elephant Gun for slightly longer ranged targets and activating my on kill abilities before a battle. Then my final and not used as much weapon is a rocket launcher I currently have two a helix with x3 fire and normal with 1000+ damage. 14:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) On rocket launchers all I care about is the damage. The more the better. For all the other weapons I go for fire rate, damage, and mag size. Accuracy is very helpful for long range attacks. But I'm a close range fighter. I get right next to them and make 'em hurt. MC Clatchey 15:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I use my helix for close range fight's I usually jump back and fire it so I dont get hit much if at all by the splash. 15:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) @ TheDataAngel-- I was the same way but i find with a gunslinger com that has high f.r. increase and ammo regen that a Firehawk is more usefull as it can hit with up to x6 fire VS the hellfire. and since my best Firehawk is near 300 dmg it out does the hellfire for my Mord. And with a good Hornet and masher the gunslinger com comes in handy as these guns can adaquitly replace acid crux and normal shotties in the hands of a hunter. As for machine guns i prefer a havoc for acc.and f.r. or even a regular s&s michine gun for there good all around stats and high mags.Veggienater 18:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) @ Anon 207-- I dont play Brick much but find any explosive weapons work well with his skills and since his primary is a shottie that makes good sence. Try a carnage as his explosive skills and an Ogre com will help with those as well( ogre com will help with all shotties for brick)Veggienater 18:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) And forgot to mention that i also like useing the Orion sniper now that i have found a few and even the Eridian lightning and thunderstorm. Though most peolpe dont like them with good profs and a siren with a tempest com or soldier with a shochtrooper com the are very usefull to me.Veggienater 18:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) My other post didnt get saved so ill just redo. All my characters have a Hellfire, Vulcano, Anarchy, Defiler and Vitriolic crux(s&s). As stsated above i use firehawks, hornets and mashers with my Mord. My Roland uses high power shotties, and rilfes with Orion and Eridian back ups. My Siren uses Mainly smgs with vucano, orion and eridian back ups. And brick use any good explosive weapons i can find.Veggienater 18:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tips I'll keep an eye out for the Oger com and a Carnage. I don't farm yet, so what I get is what I get. 19:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ fogot to mention you can only get the ogre com from the knoxx dlc. If you dont have knoxx just look for an explosive dmg com, it will doVeggienater 19:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) As Veggienater said - depends on playing style. Accuracy doesn't matter as much for an "In Your Face" style. Otherwise, accuracy is preferred over power, especially for Sniper riles. What good is 1000000 Damage if you can't hit the target? Personally, I won't keep a Sniper will less than 97 for Semiauto or 97.8 for bolt. Anything less is worthless for any long range shooting. For most SMGs I prefer power, for everything else I prefer accuracy. -- MeMadeIt 20:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Back to the matter of Craw farming, I use a sniper Mordicai with a skullmasher from the ledge (cheap but effective) and i can ussaully kill craw in twelve shots flat if done right. i also carry a sniper of each elemment (- explosive) and use a 660 sniper mod with regening ammo. this will get me though Craw in around five minutes if done right. Jhat 21:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) When I'm just playing around, I just use the maliwan fire combo ( high power 2.7 zoom volcano with 6 round clip, 0.8 fire rate, and 884 damage,/ a hellfire with 12.5 RoF,200 damage, 55 round clip, and 1.5 zoom scope,/Fire hawk 288 damage 3.3RoF, 18 mag, 4,7 scope,/and incendiary rhino with 1440 damage, 4.7 zoom, 4 clip and 1.5RoF,) If im farming armory, i use my hellfire, penetrator, unforgiven masher, and serpens or maliwan crux. I can take down Knoxx with the penetrator before the first devestators appear. For craw I use crux for purple ones, volcano for green, my orion for purple and craw, and jackle for his back. I used to use the crux then stinger, but found that it was so much eaiser with the orion( can take out whole front in a minute. I used to use a none elemental helix for his back, but found the jackle to be less time consuming. . Ohh, sorry for babbling on, I completly forgot about the original question. I prefer accurate weapons with a scope that high power weapons with bad accuracy. It doesnt matter, if it doesn't have a scope, then the high acc is a waste. This is a reason why i think the maliwan crux that has acc over 70 4.0 zoom and over 150 damage is the best shotty in the game. The only exeption I have is the Bastard. Mine has 9.5RoF and 460 damage and 65acc. This weapon is stronger than or equal to almost any stomper I have seen and if you have 50 assult rifle prof, you could get +144% acc greatly helping. All in all accuacy hands down.Sorry for me getting off topic for so long. 21:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I had a very accurate sniper, and when I downgraded for more power, I realized that accuracy was dominate. Again, however. It depends on your playstyle. TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 22:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC) tehe, I make no sacrifice when power or accuracy is involved, I play mordercai(although i've maxed the other characters) with a Jakobs bessie, unmodded or not, it still has 100% acc. when zoomed, so i have massive power, at perfect accuracy. Craw dies in 6-8 hits every time :), when I'm not using my bessie though, i use either a Defiler or a Cold torment with 340 power and like 95 acc, best unmodded repeater I've ever seen. XXScipioXx 23:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC)xXScipioXx @ Afgan--I have a scoped bastard 473 dmg, 2.1 scope thats pretty sweet but I also have a desert stomper 483dmg, 90 acc., 15 f.r. (3 round burst obv.) so they can get up there. though as machine guns go i have a mauler that does 408 dmg, 79.2 acc., 9.8 f.r. and 391 dmg., 88 acc., 9.8 f.r. and 1.4 scope thats nice, as well as a Havoc with 309 dmg, 91.3 acc., 15 f.r.( yes a machine gun) and 1.4 scope. best all around ive ever seen myself. As far as snipers go, accuracy is king, but again it depends on the scope if you are at extrem range then accuracy is far more important. If your at medium to short range ,slightly less accuracy and a good scope will do.( again playstyle).Veggienater 23:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I mean I know there are many stronger stompers and bastards(bastards can go up to 504 or higher, forgot) I meant that it is stronger than most stompers and the one that are higher tend to be useless for me. I wasI trying to imply that it would be more logical to use the bastard over stompers because they still have high damage and are automatic. As long as you have a mod that increases acc or have 50 assault rifle prof . I am also lucky because I am soldier and have increased magazine size and recoil reduction perk for assault rifles, which is needed because I have found that the bastard has greater recoil than most machine guns. I also use a support gunner mod that gives me 24 ammo regen and +48 magazine size, which greatly increases the copasity from 31 to 80 something. 23:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) yeah,thats true, i have a rifle com with 195% recoil reduction that is extremly usefull in that regaurd.Veggienater 23:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Normally I would go with accuracy but most of the time i go with damage because I tend to find the enemy on the other side of what I'm taking cover behind. If I had to pick between the two, it would depend on what I was fighting and how close, like say crawmerax or the crismon lance-ETspeed I truly wish i could meet some of you guys on live. Whenever i join a live party i will always encounter a modder with a stock shotgun that one shots the craw. It gets a bit lame. From what i have read on this paeg it sounds like the majority of you have execellent and unique tastes not to mention an understanding of what it takes to defeat craw and his cronies with a legit arsenal.Jesswill89 18:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) While im sure most of the people on the wiki are (and truely seem to be ) standup people, I am hesitent to play online as my first experience was not great and with all the modders that try to mess things up for others ( causing glitches and the like ) and the fact that I cant have my xbox hooked to the internet all the time ( no dual modem ) I refrain from it. but I would like to start trading as I have been unable to find a serpens, which is the only pearl that i would like, that i have been unable to find myself. I have many great guns and coms and even several average pearls all self found, offline as i described so if Anyone is interested in a trade contact my talk page and leave a message of when a good time to trade would be.Veggienater 19:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I have several legit Serpens that i can either dupe you or just give you. Snd me a message or friend request. My gt is jesswil89 Jesswill89 11:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Dr. HAX recommends playing with only people you already know or people from the Wiki. When arranging a session with people, be very clear about what your preferences are; many like myself use non-overpowered illegal constructs on occasion to lend variety, but will gladly keep them in the bank and play all legit if asked. If you encounter asshats online, there is a list on the main forum index page for reporting them so others may be sure to avoid an unpleasant gaming experience. 20:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I also forgot to mention that how you use the gun or what fire rate it has, will affect the gun. For example, unless you can greatly decrase recoil, no matter how much accuracy a gun has, and how fast you shoot it, it might lose some of its accuracy due to recoil. For example, submachine guns, even with a 4.0 scope and 91 acc or higher, at long ranges, it will miss many shots. It not only depends on how accurate or powerful the gun is, but how you use it. I tend to shoot in bursts when using automatic weapons at long range.This is the reason why I know kind of like the gasher. Just trying to help out. 22:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) "no matter how much accuracy a gun has, and how fast you shoot it, it might lose some of its accuracy due to recoil." This is very true but in the case of my Meat Grinder it puts enough rounds down range to negate its lack of accuracy especially after a kill. 12:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Since I like to use Roland I prefer power more but i use a crux so accuracy is already set and i do a ton of damage up close Nexas14 13:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) While its true that guns like the meat grinder and stingers make up for lost acc. with volume of fire a gun with low/ on recoil will serve you better as you will get more hits with fewer bullets so if you are in a long fight you will not have to worry about ammo if you do not have a com with ammo regen. i have two machine guns with great low recoil AND high damage and scopes, that all the bullets hit within a very small area of each other making long distance shooting and crits very easy even on full auto. However if i have to choose between power and acc. i would take better acc over power when it comes to rapid fire guns, shooties are another thing. just my opinionVeggienater 19:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC)